


【JUBANWEEK】Day 1

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 兵摄
Kudos: 1





	【JUBANWEEK】Day 1

摄津：  
见信如晤。  
我已很久不曾这样称呼你，我是指，在我身边的这个“你”。我现在正坐在国家图书馆四楼的活动区，这里正在进行一项名为“回环”的实验，我被邀请参与其中，写下这封据说会被送往存在于另一个世界的你手中的信——当然，前提是实验成功。  
但实验成功与否对于我这样的普通人来说都很难考证，有时我会怀疑这个社会在过去二十年里的断层式发展，其实不过是科技与文学联手编造的一场骗局。我至今不习惯仿生人和VR的存在，我不会使用家里的智能玻璃，也不喜欢和虚拟投射的影像通话，因此常常被万里调侃说“世纪遗民”。  
对，我现在称呼“你”为万里，我知道这对于二十岁的你而言无疑荒谬至极，回想起来，就算是二十岁的我自己，也从未想过有朝一日会如此自然地称呼这个名字。但这已经是我和“你”结婚的第十年，你要原谅我对婚姻和爱情的妥协。  
我向工作人员咨询了很久，确保我所写下的内容并不会对你所处的世界产生任何实质性的影响，我无法告诉你下个礼拜大乐透的中奖号码，也无法预知任何等候在未来的属于你的意外，因为从这个实验介入你所处时间线的那一刻开始，你和你的世界已经偏离了原有的轨道，你将不会成为我身边的“你”，你也不会遇到现在正在给你写信的这个“我”。我想你现在一定在破口大骂，是，这不公平，但这就是高阶科技的霸道所在，它让每一个“此刻”都成为一个被改造过的“过去”，所以记忆成为一场永远无法泊岸的流浪。我今年四十岁，还远不够回望人生的年龄，不过用万里的话说，就算我到了八十岁也一样，还是一个木头脑袋、情感白痴。  
在这一点上我和他总是各执一词，僵持不下。我承认我不善表达，常常因为嫌麻烦反而招来更多麻烦，但我并不是情感白痴，是我先说喜欢，是我先求婚。你正在、或者说已经错过的二十岁的兵头十座将花费很长一段时间尝试界定友情和爱情，这是青春期的悸动留下的谜团，就像琉璃川的工作台上的线球一样杂乱无章地纠缠在一起，我曾经笨拙地想要去拆解，回过头却发现线的另一端由始至终系在另一个人手上。等我意识到这一点时，我已经不在剧团。  
我在满开剧团待了十年，从十七岁到二十七岁，戏剧为这段原本应该充满颠簸和不确定的人生撑起了遮风避雨的伞。有多少人能够在年少时候找到自己可以投注热爱的事业并收获成就？我至今仍无比感谢剧团带给我的一切，当然，也感谢十七岁那一场幼稚的初遇。  
从去年年底开始，我和万里就一直在计划搬家，我们之前住在市区的公寓楼，离彼此工作的地方都很近，探望各自的父母也便利。那套公寓是万里搬出满开宿舍后租的，他和我同年离开剧团，不过比我晚几个月，在秋天快要结束的时候发布公告。这件事上难得我俩没争个谁先谁后，但那是我们认识以来第一年分开过生日，稀里糊涂，连礼物都没送。  
离开剧团后我接受公司安排在南部的城市工作了一整年，住靠海的宿舍楼，衣服晒在阳台，能染上一大股海腥气。期间万里来过一次，据说是出差顺路，我去机场接他，被他说像闻起来像卖海产的渔夫。他毕业后一直和时尚圈打交道，不过因为要兼顾剧团，投入的时间和精力有限。离开剧团后则全身心投入到相关工作中，起初两年劲头足，加上市场利好，在有关圈子里风生水起，上过电视，也写过杂志专栏，连电台黄金档都给他排过。这样忙的一个人，顺路路过南岸，一住就是一个月，吃遍酒店周边餐厅之后开始嫌弃地方小，东西不合口味，要自己煮饭吃。我把厨房让给他，钥匙分他一把，床也分他一半。他定早上五点的闹钟起床去海鲜市场捞海货，回来吃完早饭继续补觉，我上班在公司吃饭，他一个人过得有滋有味，白天剩下的食物正好留给我作夜宵。  
一年没见，万里还是那样，除了跑到海边游泳晒黑了点，说话、做事、眉目长相都没什么变化。其实多少是变了的，不管是哪个世界线的摄津万里，总是会追逐更好的自己。但那时的我近乎任性地拒绝接受这个事实，一个人在陌生的环境中待久了，忽然抓到一点从前的影子，飘飘荡荡地就好像有了着落，不想放手。  
我这样想着，也这样做了，万里没说什么，第二天中午做了两人份的饭菜，算是回应吧，至少我是那样认为的。一年工作结束，我收拾行李回总部，这回换万里来接我，分给我钥匙、床和他自己。那年九月我们过得很疯，至少对于两个即将三十岁的男人而言已经很是跳脱。我们甚至订了四个蛋糕，心照不宣地想要弥补上一年的缺席，但是弥补本身就是对缺憾的一种默认，闹过了，停歇了，心里就空落落，想被填满。  
我们当然也吵架，大事小事都吵过，和二十岁时不一样的是，偶尔也动手，不过都是在床上······对成年的你而言，在读到“结婚”时应该就有所觉悟了吧，不过我不会告诉你我们的习惯。这样过了两年，三十岁，我买下万里租的公寓，求了婚。  
结婚很顺利，毕竟都是男人，很多事情没那么复杂，结婚前小打小闹，结婚后也差不多。社会不一样了，改姓是个人选择，摄津家舍不得小儿子，我是长男，领不回媳妇已经算是挑战，说不出改姓的事。于是维持原样，不过我开始习惯叫他万里，我们一起出门，他的家人、发小都这么叫他。  
三十五岁好像是一道坎，万里生了一场病，住了一段时间院，出院后免疫力下降不少，此后每年换季都老实去打流感疫苗，工作也放了许多。他本就是不缺钱的人，闲下来就捡起七七八八的爱好。组装车、无人机玩了一阵觉得没意思，就跑去折腾古董，车、画、表样样都摸，后来有一天腻了，问他为什么，他说与其跑前跑后研究车和画，不如躺在家里研究我。这话当然是呛我，不过他当真将乱七八糟的邀约推干净，在家待了一段时间，迷上养草，买回一大堆土啊苗的，守着大大的玻璃缸，像在守儿子出生。  
前段时间，我们搬到新家，这里离市区有点距离，不过胜在环境好，独栋的房子空间大。万里的草缸养得有模有样，也一并搬了过来，他兴头正盛的时候曾计划说要在新家嵌半面墙的缸，真正搬过来却不提这事了。也是，到了这个年纪，哪里有那么多非做不可的事情。常听人说，人越老越圆滑，这话说得太敷衍，我没学会八面玲珑，万里和顺外壳下还是一身刺。我们对年龄作出的妥协，大概就是默许自己变得懒散，对外人不计较，对爱人更纵容。  
四十岁生日，杂志邀请万里做了一期专访，结束后我接他去吃饭，他脸上还上着淡妆，很好看。我们去一间新开的餐厅，万里兴致高，菜单上的菜品都想试，很难取舍。我跟他说明天可以再来，他想了想点头认同，把菜单还给服务生，然后说，没想到一晃就在一起混了二十年，十年暧昧，十年相守，我问他有什么打算，他说希望余生能相爱吧。  
我以为我们一直相爱。  
那天的晚餐对于生日而言过于冷清，关于爱的命题让两个中年男人陷入沉默，但我认为这不算坏事，至少我们还会谈爱，大多数人到这个年纪已经开始回避这些字眼，但万里不会，他会把自己的困惑抽离出来，然后尝试去做出回答，生活沉淀他，但没有消磨他。所以我眼中的他还和二十岁时一样，一样骄傲不服输，二十年前我会喜欢上那样的他，二十年后同样如此。环境在变，生活在变，但我会一次又一次地喜欢上他，像瘾君子一样，戒不掉，我觉得这就是我的爱，一种日益深重的瘾和欲望。那相爱呢，我不明白。  
这封信的内容似乎被我搞砸了，抱歉，不过将之前零零碎碎的记忆写出来后，反而有种悬石落地的感觉。我很庆幸你即将开始新的故事，毕竟未知从某种程度上意味着潜在的惊喜，而你一直都是幸运的。这个世界蛮不讲理，我无力阻止，只能告诉你有关“万里”和我的记忆作为一种补偿，让你拥有先手选择的权利。这段人生于“万里”、于我都不算完满，我们曾经错过、盲目，并且留有缺憾，我们正在经历危机，谁也说不准未来会是怎样。我不因向你坦白这段关系的危机而感到羞耻或是颓丧，毕竟我还没输。也不会输。  
快四点了，我要去接万里下节目，然后回家做饭。今年的秋天格外冷，我们计划去暖和一点的地方过冬，也许会很远，在此之前要整理的东西很多，应该有得忙。我不清楚这份信具体会通过什么方式送达你手中，据说是通过信号点改造和重连实现投映，不知道通过倒推能否建立沟通闭环。总之，我们都是科技统治下的蚁民，如果平行世界真的存在，那在众多未知的世界里，总有一个你我是安全的，姑且也算一种胜利了。

兵头 十座  
2040.9.27 


End file.
